


Quiet Light [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apocalypse, Feelings Realization, Forbidden Love, M/M, Melancholy, Mythology References, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unconfessed Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 00:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19588675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: There are rules. The trouble with hearts is that they play by none of them.[A recording of a fic by drawlight]





	Quiet Light [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic19/quiet%20light.mp3) | **Size:** 9.92MB | **Duration:** 14:25min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this fic stabbed me in the heart and it was so good! And I didn't realize how intense it was going to be, until I was sitting in front of the microphone, going through emotions.


End file.
